The Battles of Tetra Lake
The Battles Of Tetra Lake Stormgully and Podfoot looked hopefully up at clanstone. One of them was to be given an apprentice, and they were each hoping to get it. They were brother and sister. There had been three in their litter, but Ferntail already had an apprentice, even though they had only become warriors two moons ago. However, she was the leader’s mate. After what seemed like forever, Eelstar gracefully leaped on the rock. He was lithe and slender, with a long tail and dark grey fur and silver stripes. He was clever, but a coward. He typically planned battles instead of going to them, while his deputy did the opposite. Egretfang, the deputy, jumped onto the high-rock with strong muscles. She was tall as well, but instead of being slender, she was very fluffy. Her fur was always groomed, and her calico fur swayed in the wind. Eelstar cleared his throat and his voice rang around camp. “Cat’s of Lakeclan, please gather beneath the Clanstone for an apprenticeship.” He paused and intently stared at each of the cats, surveying them closely. He looked up and stared into the clear sky. “A fine day.” He murmured, and then spoke the words that had been passed down from leader to leader. “May Moonclan look down upon these fine kits, and bless their apprenticeship. May they grow up to become fine warriors and forever serve their clan and the Warrior Chest of Honor. Fallkit and Bulrushkit please step towards Clanstone.” He nodded his approval and the two kits nervously, and they shyly walked up. Fallkit was a dull orange with brown splotched over his face and legs, he was a little big for his age, and his bright blue eyes were nervous, while his whiskers twitched. Bulrushkit had bright brown tabby fur. She walked confidently, and her tail was held up high. Her whiskers still twitched though. Eelstar smiled. “Fallkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallpaw. Your mentor will be Falconfur. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you. Bulrushkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bulrushpaw. Your mentor will be Stormgully. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.” The clan roared with cheers. “Bulrushpaw! Fallpaw! Bulrushpaw! Fallpaw!” Stormgully held her head up high! An apprentice, of her own! She looked over the cats of Lakeclan, but her mood fell as she saw Podfoot leave the camp, his head low and his tail down. Her heart crushed, but she couldn’t go after him, she had an apprentice. Eelstar stopped the cheering and began his speech. “Now, cats of Lakeclan, we must celebrate. However, a few words from my mate, Ferntail. She, of all cats, can truly portray the feeling of such an amazing thing as kits growing up. Ferntail.” He stepped down and his tail swept over her side as she walked slowly up clanstone. Ferntail smiled smugly at all the cats. "Lakeclan, although we are made of warriors, apprentices are the most important aspect. They are our future. It’s time for them to learn, to hunt and fight. To truly earn the name warrior! That’s why we take the utmost care choosing mentors. So celebrate today apprentices, tomorrow, you must learn to protect your clanmates. Stormgully walked up to Egretfang, she was assigning patrols, double today since the whole clan had feasted yesterday. “Egretfang? I was wondering if Falconfur and I could go and give our apprentices the tour of our territory. I figure it would be better if both apprentices went and Falconfur has already had two apprentices so she is more experienced-” Egretfang nodded. “Yes, but you have to be back by sun-full. Also, tone down the talking.” Stormgully nodded nervously and Egretfang walked away to talk to Littlebee. “Bulrushpaw!” Stormgully called. Her eager apprentice came running up, her brown fur turned orange by the gleaming sun. “Yes? I was eating a mouse you know!” Stormgully smiled. “Can you get Fallpaw and Falconfur?” Bulrushpaw nodded. “I suppose. What are we doing? Are we hunting?! Or learning anything?!” Stormgully chuckled. “Yes we are learning. Now go get them!” Bulrushpaw nodded eagerly and ran off int he wrong direction. A light laugh sounded behind her. “She’ll find them eventually.” Owlhollow padded next to her and Stormgully laughed. “You scared me Owlhollow!” He grinned. “Boo.” Stormgully sighed and smiled. “What do you want?” She said playfully. He ran back into the shadows and emerged with a fat rabbit. “Want it?” He mewed thoughtfully. Stormgully shook her head. “I can’t. I already had a mouse and I’m about to show Bulrushpaw the territory.” He nodded. “Okay. Maybe later? Or do not like rabbits? I swear if you do not like rabbits-” Bulrushpaw excitedly leaped on top of Stormgully, and she nearly collapsed. “B-Bulrushpaw?! What are you doing?” She grinned and bounced off, while Stormgully groomed herself. Bulrushpaw was out of breath but started talking anyway. “I couldn’t find Falconfur and Fallpaw anywhere, but I found their scent leaving camp. I thought it would be a great idea if I practice tracking and try to hunt them down!” Stormgully nodded slowly. “But we have to tour the territory.” She said matter-of-factly. Bulrushpaw rolled her eyes and sighed. “Falconfur and Fallpaw are touring the territory! IF WE FOLLOW THEM WE WILL TOO!” Owlhollow chuckled. “She’s right.” Stormgully sighed. “Alright, Owlhollow would you like to go with us? You’re a great tracker.” He grinned and puffed out his chest. “That I am! Lead the way Bulrushpaw!” Stormgully could tell they were losing Falconfur and Fallpaw’s scent. She was pointing out every landmark and what you could hunt there, obviously much slower than Falconfur was to Fallpaw. This is why I wanted her along! This is her third apprentice! She thought bitterly. Was she supposed to tell Bulrushpaw less so they could focus in on the areas later? Or was this just too much right now. Stormgully sighed and stared at the clear lake water. The waves slowly rinsed her paws, and tiny minnows swam away from the clay and mud that evading the bright water. Was she meant to have an apprentice? She was so young… and Bulrushpaw was so eager. How could she properly train her? She felt two cats sit right down beside her. Owlhollow and Bulrushpaw… “Hello.” Said a voice she had not heard before. She jumped back. “Who… are you?” The bright orange cat smiled softly. “I’m Mourning Whisker. You must be Storm’s Gully?” She shook her head. “Stormgully. I… have heard your name somewhere before right?” She nodded, and the other cat, a dark blue-gray tom, spoke clear and loud, like a leader. “I would hope so. Mourning Whisker did incredible things.” She smiled and looked away. “Now, Clear Heart, dear, we accomplished everything together. Anyways-” She looked back to Stormgully. “I… made apprenticeship. Before it was just kits to warriors. There was no training. Clear Heart and I made it so that our kits would have a chance to grow and learn.” Stormgully gasped. “Wow… are you here… to give Bulrushpaw another mentor? I think Podfoot would be great. He-He’s very smart and…” Mourning Whisker shook her head. “No, I’m here to tell you you should be Bulrushpaw’s mentor. She has a very bright future, and you will need her when the battle of Tetra lake comes…” Stromgully lay quietly in her nest. The battle of Tetra Lake? But our clan is at peace now. It made no sense. She pawed at her mouse a bit more and forced herself to take a bite. It tasted bitter. She laid her head back down. Should I… tell Eelstar about this? Or at least “Owlhollow!” Stormgully yowled, and scrambled away. “Ahah!” He yolwed. Stormgully batted her head, getting a leaf off it. “Don’t jump on me, we’re not kits!” Owlhollow raised his eyebrow. “We aren’t? I mean… you were taking a nap. Getting a kit vibe ya know…” Stormgully sheathed her claws and knocked him down. “I wasn’t napping! I was… thinking…” Owlhollow nodded. “About what?” Stormgully looked at her paws. “I don’t know if I should tell you.” He frowned. “I thought we said no secrets. That we were friends.” Stromgully jumped forward. “We are! It’s just something… odd. I don’t know! It… I wish I could tell you Owlhollow! I really want to.” Owlhollow nodded, and his jealousy almost came out. “Is this about…” He calmed himself. “Another cat?” He said, trying to sound mischievous. Stormgully stared at him like a bug. “What? No. No! N-NO!! NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT SHUT UP OWLHOLLOW YOU KNOW I DON’T SHARE THINGS LIKE THAT WITH YOU GO AWAY NOW OR GET ME A NICE FAT PIGEON TO MAKE IT UP TO ME FOR EVEN ACCUSING ME OF SUCH TREACHERY AND TREASON NOW GO!”